Dark Angel
by Angel JJK
Summary: Bella Swan isn't who she says she is. Going home she finds a brother, new friends and love. With the Cullen's appearing as well as Victoria things are gonna get intersting.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Angel**

_Set after the Cullen's leave in New Moon. Twilight and __its character belong to Stephenie Meyer. Vampire Diaries and its character belong to L J Smith._

APOV (Arabella/Bella's POV)

I was heading home. Forks was never home, it was a place to live. Charlie was never my father, he just believed I was his daughter; cruel but necessary. My Father and mother died long ago, around 200 years or so, not like I missed them. The Cullen's didn't really know me; they saw who I pretended to be. Isabella Swan doesn't really exist; the selfless, shy, klutzy and innocent Bella was just a mask I used to survive.

They think that they're so special, so unique being vampires and being the only supernatural things around. God they're so wrong. See I am a vampire, more of the typical movie kind, not the sparkly gay-pires that they are. I'm Arabella DeRossi, eternally 18 and get ready Mystic Falls, I'm gonna raise some hell.

SPOV (Stefan's POV)

I was sat in my room at my ancestral home, Salvatore Boarding House, brooding as Elena says, over the past. I looked up as Damon flew in.

"Brother", he smirked in greeting.

"Damon".

He sat next to me and was silent.

"Do you feel like something's coming, something powerful"? he asked me.

I sighed and nodded, "Yeah, and feeling like the pieces are coming together".

Damon walked to the window and stared into the darkness. I went and stood next to him; we were waiting for whatever this is and feeling brotherly again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Angel**

_Set after the Cullen's leave in New Moon. Twilight and its character belong to Stephenie Meyer. Vampire Diaries and its character belong to L J Smith._

_A.N. I've haven't yet read the books or watched the TV show. What I know about it is from reading other fan fiction, so what I write is based on that and from my imagination. _

APOV (Arabella/Bella's POV)

'Welcome To Mystic Falls', I sped past the sign entering the town. A true smile formed on my face as I thought of the finally coming home.

I pulled up in front of the grand house that I know and love. The old Salvatore family home, now Mrs Flowers runs it as a boarding house. I entered the foyer; the glass chandelier and rug that Mr Salvatore brought over from the Old country were still here, the hardwood floor and staircase looked as good as it did when it was made, it was home.

"Welcome home, Arabella", a female voice greeted me from the first reception room. I turned to find Mrs Flowers, the current caretaker of this house. I ran to her and hugged her. She smelt of lemon and cookies.

"It's good to be home", I told her smiling.

She held me in her arms and looked me over, like a grandmother would.

"Have you been ok, been feeding well, not getting into too much trouble", she demanded, asking for no lies. I giggled at her.

"Yes, yes, and not too much", answering all her questions. She pursed her lips together accepting my answers. Nodding to her self, she then hooked her arm through mine and led me back into foyer.

"We'll get your things and get you settled. But first I have a surprise".

"Ooooh, what is it"? I asked bouncing slightly.

She chuckled softly and pointed to the stairs. I pouted in confusion, and then looked to where she was pointed.

I squealed and ran, almost flying, to my surprise.

SPOV (Stefan's POV)

Sitting in the attic I was looking through some boxes, I found our photo albums that were Arabella's idea and creation who's my sister in every way but blood. She made them a few decades ago; she thought we should capture our memories, both human and vampiric. I chuckled to myself thinking of when I found her in the dining room surrounded by old momentos, pictures, and lots of crafting supplies with glitter in her hair and a paper butterfly stuck to her cheek. She was making scrapbooks of our lives, when I asked her why 'she just said even though we can recall it all in here (pointing to her head), we can truly remember it because of these (gesturing to the keepsakes)'. She was right of course; history is just as important as the present and the future.

When I'd finally noticed the time, I'd been up here for most of the morning. I heard a car pull up but thought nothing of it until I heard the unmistakable giggle of my sorella. I ran vampire speed towards the sound. I stopped half way on the staircase just as Mrs Flowers told Ari that she had a surprise. I waited for her to notice me. When she did her whole face lit up with joy, she squealed in happiness and practically flew into my arms.

_A.N. Sorry about the wait but I had trouble thinking of what to write. I hope you like it. Sorella means sister Italian. _


	3. Chapter 3

Hi. I'm not into writing at the moment and this story is too hard for me to write. Sorry if it disappoints. Anyone who wants it or just the general idea are welcome to it.

AngelJJK


End file.
